The invention relates to a roll screen, and in particular, to a roll screen with a flexible net that can be maintained in its guide rail.
In a conventional roll screen, a flexible net is received in a receiving case to form a net roll. One end of the flexible net is fixed to a winding shaft in the receiving case, and the other end thereof is fixed to a moveable shaft of the roll screen. By pulling the moveable shaft between guide rails of a frame of the roll screen, the flexible net can be extracted from the receiving case and stretched between the guide rails. After the moveable shaft is engaged with caps on the guide rails, the flexible net is framed by the receiving case, the moveable shaft, and the guide rails.
Nevertheless, when wind pressure is exerted on the flexible net framed by the receiving case, the moveable shaft, and the guide rails, the flexible net further expands such that more flexible net is pulled out of the receiving case. Thus, edges of the flexible net may be separated from the guide rails generating gaps therebetween. As a result, insects may fly into the area enclosed by the flexible net via the gaps.
Furthermore, when returning the extracted flexible net to the receiving case, interference is caused by the guide rails.
Thus, various roll screens have been provided to ameliorate the described disadvantages such as JP, H8-1654. U and JP, S62-135799, U. In one roll screen, a tape with a zip fastener is stitched to the edges of the flexible net. Edge-teeth of the tape are inserted into the rips of the guide rails so as to hold the flexible net inside the guide rails. In another roll screen, resin tape is disposed at each edge of the flexible net. A plurality of rivets are disposed at the resin tape to engage the rips of the guide rails, thus enhancing the strength of the edges of the flexible net and holding the flexible net inside the guide rails.
Nevertheless, since zip fasteners or rivets increase the thickness of the flexible net, the diameter of the net roll wound around the winding shaft in the receiving case increases. Thus, the net roll cannot be compactly received in a limited space. Moreover, since the zip fasteners are stitched to the edges of the flexible net, production time and cost are increased. Additionally, since rivets are disposed at the edges of the flexible net by passing therethrough, the weave of the flexible net may be damaged, thus deteriorating the strength thereof.